Red Light
by EmySilver
Summary: OS / UA - "Si tu fais l'enfant à ne plus vouloir sortir c'est à cause de toi car tu as bu comme un trou. Personne ne t'a obligé à faire ça. Pourquoi tu as autant bu d'ailleurs ?"


**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, tout le reste appartient à J.K. Rowling

 **Résumé** : OS - Si tu fais l'enfant à ne plus vouloir sortir c'est à cause de toi car tu as bu comme un trou. Personne ne t'a obligé à faire ça. Pourquoi tu as autant bu d'ailleurs ?

 **Bêta :** Pau-Aya

 **Blabla de l'auteur :** J'espère que vous allez bien. Aujourd'hui je vous poste un petit OS tout simple.

Les passages en italique sont les flash-back.

* * *

Le soleil se levait, les rayons se faufillant à travers les rideaux et commençant à réchauffer doucement la chambre aux murs beige jusqu'à atteindre le visage paisiblement endormi d'une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns éparpillés partout sur l'oreiller. Sur les murs, on pouvait trouver diverses photographies représentant cette même jeune femme, entourée de sa famille et de ses amis.

La lumière finit par la réveiller et ses paupières papillonnèrent pour finalement s'ouvrir en grand. Elle poussa un petit gémissement et referma immédiatement les yeux à cause de la lumière aveuglante, elle se retourna pour pouvoir poursuivre son sommeil mais elle buta contre quelque chose de dur.

Elle rouvrit précipitamment les yeux pour se retrouver face à un homme allongé sur le côté, le coude replié et la main sous le menton, la regardant fixement depuis elle ne savait combien de temps.

« Bonjour amour »

« AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH »

La jeune effrayée bondit du lit pour s'écraser violemment par terre. Elle se mit rapidement sur ses genoux, les mains posés sur le rebord du lit tentant de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur.

« Bon sang Drago qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit ? » Elle le détailla de la tête au pied, s'attardant un peu plus brièvement sur son torse légèrement musclé « A moitié nu en plus ! »

« Je fais ce qu'il se passe à chaque fois que l'on passe une soirée à faire la fête et à boire comme des trous, je dors et parfois plus si affinité. Cette fois, on peut dire que tu t'es surpassée niveau taux d'alcoolémie… Tu te souviens de pourquoi on faisait la fête au moins ? » la questionna-t-il.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers son armoire à la recherche d'un pyjama ou n'importe quoi pouvant être utilisé comme tenue décente, car se retrouver en sous-vêtement devant un garçon était tout sauf décent.

« Oui bien sûr, vous faisiez l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Théodore, moi j'étais avec les filles en train de faire celui de Luna, ensuite on s'est tous rejoint en boîte pour finir la journée. »

Elle finit par dénicher une nuisette bleu qu'elle enfila.

« Et ensuite ? » Il la regarda s'avancer de nouveau vers le lit. Il ne pouvait la lâcher des yeux, ses courbes ressortant à chacun de ses pas à travers le tissu.

« Silence éloquent amour. »

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! » s'éxaspéra-t-elle.

« Comme tu veux mon sucre d'orge »

« Humpf... je préfère amour finalement » marmonna-t-elle

« Pardon ? Que dis-tu ? » feignit-il de ne pas avoir entendu en mettant sa main en coupe sur son oreille

« Rien »

« Viens là que je te raconte le reste de la soirée ! » Il tapota le dessus du lit pour l'inviter à s'asseoir près de lui.

Elle s'assit à une distance respectable de lui, autant qu'un lit le permettait.

« Alors par où commencer… Je crois que le moment où tu as commencé à être totalement ivre c'est… »

 _« 7 ! 8 ! Allez Hermione plus vite ! 9 ! Ooooh t'y étais presque ! » cria Ginny._

 _Drago regarda d'un air satisfait Hermione qui commençait à s'affaisser doucement sur le comptoir, l'œil vitreux, tenant dans ses doigts son dixième et dernier shot de vodka. Il venait de gagner le défi qu'elle lui avait lancé, il y avait à peine quelques minutes. Pour la narguer encore plus, il lui prit son verre et le vida._

 _« Je t'avais bien dis que tu ne pourrais pas me battre à ce petit jeu. » lui murmura Drago à l'oreille._

« Ah oui c'est vrai, le concours de shots. » Elle mit sa tête dans ses mains pour la relever aussitôt. « Maintenant que je suis sobre je sais parfaitement que c'est un domaine où tu es imbattable et que c'est inutile de te défier sous peine de défaite écrasante. »

« Que veux-tu je suis le Speedy Gonzales du levé de coude. Mais dans ma grande magnitude je dois bien avouer que t'es bien débrouillée hier. »

« Trop aimable »

« Je sais »

« Bon père castor, tu finis ton histoire ? »

« Je croyais que c'était toi le castor pendant ta jeunesse ?! » répliqua Drago.

« Salaud ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Qui t'as raconté ça ? »

« Harry »

« Il va me le payer celui-là ! »

« Plus tard les histoires de vengeance amour. Ta défaite au concours ne t'a pas refroidie au contraire... »

 _« Tu sais quoi Malefoy, lui dit-elle en se relevant péniblement du comptoir, dès que j'aurai vomi, je te mettrai la pâté. »_

 _Il la regarda partir d'un pas chancelant hors de la salle et se retourna vers Ginny._

 _« Encore un verre et elle finit sa soirée dans les toilettes. »_

 _« C'est clair, si tu avais vu tout ce qu'elle s'est enfilée avant d'arriver ici tu serais étonné. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue boire autant, c'était il y a plusieurs années, après une rupture » lui avoua la rousse. « Je vais voir si elle va survivre à votre stupide concours. »_

 _Drago resta plusieurs minutes contre le bar, attendant les deux filles. Ne les voyant pas revenir, il se dit qu'Hermione s'était probablement noyée dans son vomi, il marcha alors jusqu'à leur table pour rejoindre les autres, gardant fixement son regard orienté vers la sortie._

« J'ai vraiment cru que tu t'étais noyée ou que tu étais tombée quelques part. Je me suis inquiété tu sais… »

« Je me souviens brièvement de ce moment-là, Ginny m'a emmené dehors prendre l'air et on a parlé. »

« Vous avez parlé de quoi ? »

« Je sais plus. »

« Tu ne sais plus car tu ne te souviens pas ou parce que tu ne veux pas en parler ? »

« Un peu des deux. » avoua-t-elle.

« Dis-moi tout. »

« Plus tard. »

« Comme tu veux. » se résigna-t-il temporairement « Malheureusement pour toi amour, vient le temps de te raconter un moment de honte que TOUT le monde a filmé, moi compris. »

« Quoi ?! Comment ça j'ai été filmée ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! » cria-t-elle d'une voix extrêmement aiguë et paniquée.

« Laisse-moi prendre mon téléphone et je te montre. » Il se redressa et chercha des yeux son pantalon. Une fois repéré, il se pencha, tendit le bras et fouilla dans une de ses poches. Le téléphone en main, il revint vers Hermione.

« Prête ? »

« Non. »

Il appuya sur la touche « play ».

 _En plus d_ _es hurlements et des sifflements des hommes, on pouvait entendre en arrière plan la chanson Five More Hours de Chris Brown, passée par le DJ._

 _Ils étaient tous tournés vers le podium où Hermione dansait lascivement contre la barre de pole dance. Elle tourbillonnait tout autour avec une aisance que personne n'aurait pu lui soupçonner. Dos à la barre, elle glissa lentement jusqu'au sol pour se retrouver accroupie, elle balança ses hanches de gauche à droite plusieurs fois avant de remonter en gardant toujours le dos contre la barre. Elle se retourna, se pencha en arrière jusqu'à avoir les bras tendus au maximum et la moitié du corps hors du petit podium. Elle se redressa lentement mais ses talons glissèrent sur le revêtement trempé d'alcool la faisant trébucher une première puis une deuxième fois. Elle se remit maladroitement sur ses pieds, fit un pas pour descendre, glissa encore une fois, tomba du podium et se retrouva par terre avec sa jupe relevée dévoilant sa culotte._

Drago releva la tête de son portable pour voir Hermione, la bouche grande ouverte comme un poisson.

« Je te rassure, juste avant de faire ton show, tu étais en train de danser sur le podium avec Luna, Ginny et Pansy. Au bout d'un moment tu les as dégagés. Tu as aussi roulé des pelles à deux autres gars qui étaient plus que ravis. »

« Oh mon dieu ! »

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ça me gêne. » blagua Drago.

« OH MON DIEU ! OH MON DIIIIIEEEEU ! » Elle se lèva du lit comme une furie pour arpenter la pièce de long en large, manquant de faire fumer le parquet tellement ses pas étaient rapides. Elle se figea et se retourna vers Drago, le regardant avec fureur.

« TOI ! Comment as-tu osé me filmer dans cet état ?!

« Parce que c'était hilarant ! Je te trouvais très sexy aussi… »

« Sexy ? SEXY ?! Mais tu te fous de moi ? » Elle se rassit sur le lit. « Tu te rends compte de l'humiliation ? Je ne vais plus pouvoir mettre le nez dehors et encore moins dans cette boîte. Oh mon dieu ! »

« Oui ? »

« Arrête tes bêtises, tu sais très bien que je ne parle pas de toi. La vidéo… Les gens vont la mettre sur internet… Je suis foutue ! » Hermione s'allongea sur le lit en position fœtale et ne bougea plus telle une statue de marbre.

« Hermione » Il s'approcha d'elle et posa une main rassurante sur ses cheveux, main qui fit de doux va et vient dans le but de l'apaiser. « Tu ne vas tout de même pas rester ici à te morfondre jusqu'à la fin de ta vie et devenir une ermite ? On a un mariage à célébrer dans moins de 24 heures. »

« Si » pleurnicha-t-elle « C'est à cause de ce mariage que je ne peux plus mettre un pied dehors. »

« Non. Si tu fais l'enfant à ne plus vouloir sortir c'est à cause de toi car tu as bu comme un trou. Personne ne t'as obligé à faire ça. Pourquoi tu as autant bu d'ailleurs ? »

« Je me sentais triste et heureuse pour Luna et Théo, ils vont se marier c'est génial mais je me suis rappelée à quel point je me sentais seule. Je n'ai personne dans ma vie. Tout le monde avance et se construit un avenir. Regarde, tu es mon cavalier pour le mariage mais pour quelle raison ? Parce que tu es le témoin de Théo et que je suis celui de Luna. Tu aurais eu quelqu'un pour t'accompagner, je n'aurais eu personne. »

« Alors tu es aveugle, tu ne vois vraiment aucun des signes ? Tu penses que je ne veux pas de toi avec tout ce que je fais pour toi ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'on couche ensemble occasionnellement que je me sers de toi. Au contraire, c'est toi et toi seule qui fait que tu restes célibataire. Si tu es ma cavalière c'est parce que je l'ai demandé, je dirais même exigé. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui. C'est à toi de réagir maintenant, tu es la seule à pouvoir décider de ce qui peut nous arriver. »

Drago l'a fit se relever et tous les deux se retrouvèrent à genoux. Le blond posa ses mains de part et d'autres du visage d'Hermione. Il la regarda dans les yeux et ne put détacher son regard des iris marrons de la femme qu'il aimait. Il approcha doucement ses lèvres pour les sceller à celle d'Hermione.

« COUPER ! » cria le réalisateur « Emma, Tom vous avez été super. On va retourner le passage où Emma tombe du lit sous un autre angle avant d'attaquer les gros plans. »

Une armée de petites mains s'était mise à courir et à s'affairer sur le plateau dès que le « couper » avait été sorti de la bouche du réalisateur, refaisant le lit, enlevant la nuisette d'Emma pour ensuite la recoiffer ainsi que Tom.

« Tout le monde se remet à son poste. ACTION ! »

* * *

 **Bon ok j'avoue la fin est un peu guimauve mais je voulais quelque chose de "mignon".**

 **Comme vous pouvez vous en doutez maintenant que vous avez lu la fin, « Red Light » c'est pour le petit point rouge que l'on voit sur les caméras pour montrer que ça tourne.**

 **Les flash-back sont des scènes tournées plus tard. Je dis ça à pur titre informatif et non parce que je prends les gens pour des idiots bien au contraire mais au cinéma les scènes ne sont jamais tournées dans l'ordre où l'on visionne le film. La scène de la conversation sur le lit peut paraitre longue et des flash-back sont insérés par ci, par là pour vous donner l'impression que c'est un bout du film qui vous est conté.**

 **Voilà, voilà tout est dit. En espérant que cela vous ai plu.**

 **Une review = un joli rêve avec Drago torse nu**


End file.
